1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing propylene oxide. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for producing propylene oxide by reacting propylene with ethylbenzene hydroperoxide to obtain propylene oxide in high yield and high selectivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that propylene oxide can be produced by reacting propylene with ethylbenzene hydroperoxide. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342 discloses a method using a titanium supported silica catalyst. However, it is not necessarily to produce propylene oxide in high yield and high selectivity in the conventional methods.